Micool Forever
Micool Forever is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is the first (and, so far, only) game in the Micool Series to be made by Bomb Productions Games. Not much is known about it except that it is an RPG and will feature Kingdom Hearts-like gameplay and battle system. Story Long ago, in Ancient Times, three celestial beings known as the Mystic Sages were born. They possessed great power and immense knowledge. One day, the three Mystic Sages became aware that great evil and darkness was rising. As an attempt to stop the invading darkness, the Mystic Sages created the Warrior Sages. These sages were lesser sages that had much strength and could help defeat the darkness. These Warrior Sages consisted of Freedwar, an immortal, skilled swordsman, Spick, an anthropomorphic bear warrior, Groudous, an easily-angered bulky warrior, Sop, a short-but-powerful dual swordsman, and Micool I, a noble and brave swordsman warrior. For years, the Warrior Sages fought the darkness for the good of the people. However, one fateful day, while the other Warrior Sages were fighting the darkness, Groudous went off into the heart of the darkness that they were fighting in order to show his strength and show off a bit. As he entered the heart of the darkness, an army of dark monsters poured out of the Darkness' Core, cornering Groudous. Groudous tried to fight them off, but the dark creatures tackled him to the ground and began feasting on his heart. Again, Groudous tried to resist the darkness that was encasing his heart, but the darkness was too strong. In a matter of seconds, it had fully manipulated Groudous. Groudous got up, not remembering most of the attack, and ran out of Darkness' Core. By the time he had gotten out, the other Warrior Sages had already finished off the rest of the dark creatures. In the days that passed that event, Groudous began to be more violent and competitive towards the other Warrior Sages. The others were worried about Groudous, and Micool I volunteered to talk to Groudous. Upon confronting Groudous taming a dark creature (who had seemed to take an unusual liking to him) in the middle of the night, Micool I began to talk to Groudous. It didn't take long for Groudous to become aggrivated. He didn't want Micool I to get in his business. This was how he was supposed to be, Groudous thought. Micool I and Groudous got into a heated argument, which resulted in the two Warrior Sages pulling swords on eachother. However, neither made a strike with their swords, and Groudous ran away into a nearby forest for solitude. At that moment, Groudous' mind finally cracked, and the darkness had fully manipulated his heart. When Groudous fell asleep on a tree stump, he began having visions, accompanied by evil thoughts. A voice echoed through his head. It told him that in the near future, he would order a hit on Micool I. According to the voice, Micool I was trying to manipulate Groudous and change his way of life, so he had to be killed. Groudous followed the voice's orders and ordered the hit on Micool I in a month from that date. Meanwhile, however, Micool I had also gone on a walk, but in the opposite direction of Groudous. Micool I came upon a beautiful garden. Sitting in the garden was a beautiful woman named Maria. Micool I decided that he had to win her heart. So, he began flirting with her, not telling her that he was a Warrior Sage. The flirting lead to a kiss, which led to a romance. A majority of the month passed, Micool I still fighting the forces of darkness while juggling a relationship and Groudous still gone and awaiting his bounty hunter to kill Micool I, and it was revealed that Maria was pregnant. Micool I chose not to tell any of the other Warrior Sages, thinking that they would frown upon a child being born among their group. Micool I and Maria's romance continued for the remainder of the month, right until the last day of the month was reached. On that very day, Groudous' bounty hunter revealed himself. The bounty hunter was a dark monster known as Matay Zckay, considered a mobster in the World of Darkness. Later that day, Groudous sent Matay to "take care" of Micool I. Matay eventually found him with the impregnated Maria and killed him on the spot. He was about to kill Maria until she fled, and Matay then thought that she was a lost cause and went back to Groudous with the news. Maria fled into the nearby forest, where she stumbled upon the other Warrior Sages. She told them that her boyfriend had just been killed, and the Warrior Sages told her all about Micool I and how he was a Warrior Sage, too. Maria, shocked, asked the other Warrior Sages if they could give her shelter and protection for the night, and they agreed. A funeral was held in Micool I's honor the next day. Freedwar, Spick, and Sop had a hunch that Groudous was behind all this, so they went to find Groudous. Unfortunately for them, Groudous had fled with Matay to the World of Darkness to discuss world domination. The Warrior Sages weren't heard of since. Now, in the present day, Micool I's son, Micool II, or Micool the Master, who is the ruler of the Micool Guys and in a relationship with Queen Gardenia, was living out his normal life until he was summoned into a cave by two mysterious beings. However, these beings were revealed to be the un-aged Freedwar and the son of Spick, Wrinkle. Upon being summoned, Freedwar & Wrinkle informed Micool that he was a Warrior Sage like his father and that an extremely dangerous new threat is surfacing: The creatures of darkness are attempting to go back in time and manipulate the rest of the Warrior Sages' hearts so that in the present, the world will be consumed in darkness. Micool is extremely shocked and asks Freedwar & Wrinkle what to do. They reply that they have to venture into the present day Core of Darkness to plug the portal between their world and the World of Darkness. However, before they do that, they have to go into the World of Darkness and defeat the Emporer of Darkness, the main leader of the project. However, they were going to need more help. Fortunately, Micool's friend and advisor, Mick Cool, had followed Micool to see what was going on. Mick Cool stepped into the cave and boldly offered to help. So, Micool, Mick Cool, Wrinkle, and Freedwar went back to Queen Gardenia's castle, not knowing what dangers lie ahead... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games